


Pandorian Horror Story

by Ms_Sin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Coercion, Cults, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Firsts, Fluff, Foreplay, Humiliation, Intoxication, Kinks, Kissing, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Roughness, S&M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Inexperience, Spoilers, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Sin/pseuds/Ms_Sin
Summary: The God King has some fun with one of the sacrifices and it's a main event for the Calypso's stream. Are you to become a willing participant in Troy's sexual games or a tasty meal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Strong Sexual Content*

Pandora has changed so much over the years especially recently with the Calypso Twins. They've slowly integrated the Bandit clans and other cults together. You were one of the few children of the Firehawk left after the fall of Sanctuary. You had met Lilith a few times while living on Sanctuary. Originally you caught her eye because of the color of your hair. Not too many redheads on Pandora. She had been nice to you and even trained you how to defend yourself in her spare time. You didn't worship her like the others had but admired her. After Hector and his plant army attacked Sanctuary everyone seemed to have scattered across the planet. You and the rest of your group had the misfortune of being captured by the COV. 

You keep your head down as your led through a dark hallway. Your hands were tied behind your back tightly that the rope is chafing your wrist. The hallway opens up to a larger room you instantly recognize the twins. They were putting on their theatrics for the cameras. "What is up, brothers and sisters? God queen Tyreen coming to you live. We got something real special for you today: we have members of the COF. Do we convert them or do they become yummy snacks." You and your group are lined up in front of them then put onto your knees. Tyreen asks each person to renounce the heretic Firehawk. You listen as a few of the cowards do and a couple refuse only to have their life sucked out of them. Tyreen stands in front you asking you the same question as the others. You just keep your head down praying for it to be over quickly. She grabs your hood pulling it back from your head. 

You look up at her with so much disdain. "I will never follow you!" She raises her hand slapping you across the face hard enough that you can taste blood. You look back up at her showing her no fear as you spit the blood in your mouth at her feet. You wouldn't give her that satisfaction. Troy has made his way to stand next to her. His grey eyes fixated on you and a growing smirk across his face that sends shivers down your spine. "Sister let me have this one. I want to play with her tonight." Tyreen rolls her eyes as she turns around walking away. "Do what you want with her." He licks his lips as his mechanical arm grabs onto your upper arm forcing you to stand up. You whimper slightly at how tight his grip is on you. He walks you over to a elevator before you get on he turns you around to watch as the traitors in your group are executed. Even if they did convert you knew it was out of fear. They were still the only family you had. Now you were the only one that is left. Tyreen laughing hysterically at the carnage before her. The camera returns to Troy who is also enjoying the moment. He pushes you onto the elevator then hits the down button. 

You can feel his eyes on you but you just keep your face forward. The elevator comes to a stop opening up to a dark hallway. He walks you past a few doors then stops opening a door to what is a makeshift living quarters. His bed off to one of the corners and a work area with computers in another. On one of the walls he has assortment of chains, whips, and collars among other things. He stands you in the middle of the room as he releases his camera back out. He is going to record the things he going to do to you. Your breathing becomes more frantic and your heart beating faster. You watch as he throws his jacket on his chair then walks back over to you. He circles around you occasionally touching parts of your body. He stands behind you pressing himself against you. His chin comes to rest on your shoulder. His warm tongue licks the side of your neck as his hands move to grip the top of your shirt. He pulls the fabric apart easily exposing your chest. You try to pull away from him but his mech hand grabs you by your throat.

The tears stream down your face as you feel his other hand massage your bare breast. "Relax or don't it doesn't matter to me. I am going to do what I want." His words are disgusting to you but you have no say in what happens. His hand moves down from your chest into your pants making it's way to your more private parts. "Please don't... Just kill me.." Your words came out in heavy sobs. It only made him chuckle as he continues. He parts the lips with his fingers then inserts one inside of you. Your whole body stiffens up as he moves his finger inside of you. You wanted to pull away but you couldn't move. You feel his hot breath on your neck as he speaks. "That's interesting little birdie. You feel really tight inside. Are you a virgin?" You turn your face looking away from him. He removes his hand from inside of your pants bringing his fingers up to lick them. "I am really going to enjoy taking that away from you." 

He grabs one of the collars off of the wall putting it around your neck. He attaches you to a chain that's next to his bed. You stand there looking at the bed with tears streaming down your face. You hadn't noticed at first that Troy began talking to someone on his computer. You look over to see Tyreen's face. "Sister our little birdie is extremely rare. A virgin. I am thinking we should broadcast her first time. It should really get attention and bring us even more followers. Hell we could make it a special event." The whole idea horrified you. The rest of the conversation seem to fade off in the distance to you. You just stood there stunned. The cold metal hand that is now touching your side causes you to jump. You feel his other hand grab at your pants pulling them down slightly. The ropes around your wrist are cut away. "Finish getting undressed for me now." You do as your told still trying to process what you just heard.

Troy wraps his arms around you pulling you close to him. He leans close to your ear to whisper in it. "You get to be the first to sacrifice your virginity to your God King." The tip of his tongue licks the outer part of your ear. His hand moves back between your legs but he just runs his fingertips between the lips. "It's ok for you to like what I am doing." His voice softer as he speaks. He rubs the tip of your clit gently at first. "Give in to me. I know you want this." You wanted to resist him but your body is betraying you. Your hips start to move slightly the rougher he rubs on you. You feel the shame for the pleasure his hand is giving you. A quiet moan escapes from your lips. "Ahhh there it is. You don't have to hold back. I want to hear you sing." You try to use one of your hands to push his hand away from you but it only seem to upset him. He pushes you onto his bed the more you tried to fight with him the rougher he is with you. Ultimately you knew you would have to give in. You struggle to get him off of you but he is too strong and he over powers you. He binds your hands to the top of the bed posts. He forces himself between your legs then leans close to your face. "If you want it rough all you have to do is ask."

You bury your face into the side of your arm. Your body shakes as your fear begins to take over. Your voice is panicky and nervous as you speak. "I am sorry... I.. I..." You don't get to finish your sentence before he puts one of his fingers over your lips. "Be a good girl appreciate and indulge in the things I am doing to you." You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel his fingertips move down your body. His lips brush down the side of your neck. His hand back between your legs again. It doesn't take long before your hips are moving underneath of him. You argue within yourself about enjoying the things he is doing. He starts to suck on your neck as he rubs your clit faster. Your body takes over for you. Your breathing becomes deeper and more feverish. Inbetween gasp for air you hear your moans becoming louder. "Mmm keep singing for me." His words rolled off his tongue smoothly. 

The excitement keeps building inside of you. Part of you still torn about giving into it. Your body seemingly making the choice for you. He teases your opening with one of his fingers. The muscles inside of you contract as the rest of your body seems to stiffen. He suddenly stops not letting you release what's been building inside. You let out a accidental growl in your frustration. He laughs in his amusement then kisses you softly on your cheek. "Not yet. You haven't earned it." He unbinds your hands under the conditions you behave yourself. The neck collar would stay on for the night. He lays in the bed next to you on his side. He doesn't let you cover up leaving your body exposed. At first you lay slightly away from him but during the night you nudge yourself against him for warmth. You steal a glance of him while he sleeps. He looks so peaceful but you know better. You don't sleep too well but finally pass out from exhaustion. 

You finally wake up at some point later on. Troy is not in the room with you. He did cover you with some sheets while you were sleeping. At the foot of the bed lay some clothes. You sit on the edge of the bed feeling around on the collar for a way to release it. You can't find a way to unlock it so you put your head in your hands frustrated. As you look around the room you notice a small open bathroom with a shower. A hot shower would be nice if it works. You had to pull on the chain slightly to get it long enough for you to take a shower. You play with the nozzles and actually get hot water. You stand underneath of the shower head letting the water fall on your face. The sound of the water rushing out blocks out everything else around you. You close your eyes enjoying the moment and the hot water. 

Not paying attention to your surroundings you didn't notice that Troy came back into the room. As you turn around and open your eyes you see him taking his clothes off. Even with his freaky looking mech arm his actual body is tempting. You feel your breathing become more rapid. You back yourself against the wall as he starts to walk towards you. He pulls on the chain connected to your collar bringing you to him. "You're going to make me feel good the same way I made you feel good last night." He grabs one of your hands placing it around his already stiff erection. He leans in closer to you as he guides your hand up and down his shaft. "Do you feel how hard you get me. I've been thinking about you all day." He let's go of your hand then pushes you back against wall. "Don't stop." He wraps his hand around yours to adjust your pace. His hips move as you jerk him faster. Both of his hands are now pressing against the wall trapping you. A few moans come from him as his movements become more frantic. 

He leans closer to your face his lips inches from yours. His pale color eyes peirce into yours. As he gets closer to your lips you turn your face to the side. His hand forces your chin to face forward again. He presses his lips on yours forcing his tongue inside of your mouth. His hand moves from your chin to around your neck. You instantly grab his arm with your other hand and you feel him starting to squeeze. As you let go of his arm he releases your neck. He takes your hand guiding it down to his balls. He has you cup and squeeze on them gently as your other hand is jerking him off. His breathing heavy between his groans. He presses his forehead against yours staring deeply into your eyes. You notice his siren tattoo starting to glow. It's captivating to watch as it gets brighter. You feel his balls constrict in your hand as he presses hard up against you. You feel his warm cum squirt onto you as a pair of wings pop out from his back. Your eyes widen at the sight of them. The bright red that flows through them. 

The room is engulfed by his glow. You can't help but admire it's beauty. They slowly fade away and now your caught in the intense glare of his eyes. "You keep doing things like that I might not be able to wait till the day of your sacrifice to take your virginity." He pulls you back under the shower head to rinse your body off. He shuts off the water then hands you towel to dry off with. He puts on his pants then walks over to the bed grabbing the clothes. He takes the towel from you tossing it aside. He releases the chain attached to your collar. He hands you loose fitting shorts and a tattered cloth top. He attaches a leash to your collar. "I am going to take you out for a little walk. If you behave yourself I'll get you something to eat." You nod agreeing to his terms. It had been a couple days since you last got to eat. He leads you out of the room back to the elevator that's at the end of the hallway. 

You stand quietly behind him till it comes to a stop. He leads you down another hallway lit by torches on the wall. It opens up to a old docking platform. There's a large table with multiple people sitting down to a feast. Tyreen is sitting at the head of the table with another woman off to her side. There's a empty seat to her other side that Troy is making his way over to. As he sits down he has you stand next to his chair. You keep your head down not looking at any of them. Tyreen notices how content her brother seems to be. "So Troy why are you in such a pleasant mood. You didn't fuck her yet did you?" The whole table goes silent as they all focus on the conversation. "Calm down Tyreen. I know how to control myself besides there are other things she can do to keep happy till the big event." He has a big smile on face as he looks back you. She's enjoying watching as the shame washes over you. "Aww look you've embarrassed her." Her laughter made your stomach turn in knots. 

You want to desperately run out of there but you know you can't. Lost in your thoughts you didn't notice the hand that's creeping towards your thigh. The hands starts to run up on your outer thigh making you jump away from it. The pulling from leash catches Troy's attention then he sees as the man is pulling back his hand. Troy uses his mechanical arm grabbing the man by his throat then slams him against the table. His rage could be heard as he speaks. "What made you think you could touch something that belongs to me." Tyreen gets up from her chair walking over to her brother. "Why don't we have a little snack." Troy releases the man as she grabs ahold of him sucking the life force out of him. The man turns to dust in seconds. She then grabs Troy hand giving it to him. Your eyes widen at the exchange. His power came from her. 

He pulls the now empty chair next to him and tells you to have a seat. The silence breaks all at once when everyone starts laughing hysterically then they go back to their own conversations. Troy pushes his plate of food towards you. "You need to eat. I need you to keep your strength." He leans in closer to whisper in your ear. His hand runs up your thigh squeezing gently as you feel his fingertips go underneath your shorts. "You're going to need energy to thank me later for protecting you." You nod agreeing with him as you slowly start to nimble on the food in front you. He pours you a cup of something as you take a sip you taste that it's liquor. "This will help you relax for later so drink up." He leans back into his chair with a grin but his eyes are still fixated on you. 


	2. Chapter 2

You sit quietly at the dinner table surrounded by strangers. They are laughing enjoying themselves with food and drinks. It's hard to eat the food in front of you especially with Troy's constant gaze on you. It felt strange having his eyes on you watching your movements and that smirk made you uncomfortable. You eventually just push the rest of the food away from you. Your stomach is in knots from what he did to you earlier. How could you even let yourself enjoy what his hand did between your legs. Your own body betrayed you and wanted more. You sip on your drink that tastes horrible but it did quite the thoughts in your head. It doesn't take long for the liquor to start affecting you. You feel the tingling on your lips and the warmth in your chest as your body begins to relax. Each time you finish your cup he fills it back up. The conversations around you seem to echo in the distance. You couldn't really think straight and you just kinda stare off. 

This time when he fills your cup back up he leans close to you. His hand slowly caresses your thigh as his fingertips make their way between your legs. "It might be time I take you back down to my room so you can thank me for earlier." His voice sends goosebumps down your arms and legs. You could only imagine how he wanted to be thanked. You have this terrible sinking feeling your chest. You just sit back in the chair looking across the table from you. No one there would stop him or even has a care about the things he doing to you. You feel a tug on your collar as he stands up. He's treating you like his pet. As you stand up the liquor hits you and you lean against the chair for a second. He tugs on the leash again causing you to stumble. He looks back at you with a growing smirk showing the tip of his canine teeth. He picks you up putting you over his shoulder his cold mechanical arm wrapped around you. You hear Tyreen yelling at him not to actually fuck you he still has to wait a couple more days. He puts up his hand waving her off as he laughs to himself.

As he walks down the hallway you feel his other hand rubbing your thigh. His fingertips making their way under your shorts. As you squirm to get free you then feel a hard slap on your ass cheek. "Tis tis you should behave yourself." When you get into the elevator he puts you on your feet again. He pushes you up against the wall pressing himself against you. He pulls your chin up to look at him. He runs his thumb back and forth over your lips. "I am going to make you use that pretty mouth tonight." You try to pull away from him but he yanks your collar pulling you back to him. "Do you really want me to be upset with you?" You shake your head back and forth. You can feel your body starting to tremble from your nerves. Your breathing is shallow and getting more frantic. The doors to the elevator opens to the dark hallway. You could feel your eyes getting watery the closer you get back to his room. He has you walk through the door first then he pulls you over towards the bed. He stands in front of you smiling as he releases his camera again. He takes your collar off of you then moves his hands to your top. He pulls the top up over your head. Troy stares at you with hunger in his eyes as he caresses your breast with one of his hands. 

"Now you can undress me." He stretches out his arms from his side exposing his body. The only thing he has on is his pants. "Get down on your knees in front of me first." You fall to your knees in front of him as his hand runs through your hair. His eyes pierce right through you as you stare up at him. You can already see the bulge in pants and feel it's hardness as you move your hands up to his belt. Your hand shakes as you undo his belt then you start to pull his pants down. He already has a erection that pops out near your face. "Don't get up I want you to stay on your knees." His rubs your lips with his finger then he strokes on his cock in front of you. "Your going to put this in your mouth and suck on it. Don't bite or I'll have to really hurt you." He moves the tip across your lips. "Open your mouth." You hesitate and he grabs your hair with his other hand pulling your head back. You open your mouth and he slides the head in first then pushes in a little further. He releases your hair with his mech hand resting it to his side. "Use your hands like you did you earlier." You place your hands around his shaft stroking it back and forth. He starts to move his hip slightly as he groans lightly. 

His hand clenches your hair in the back. He is now in control of the movement of your head. He holds your head in place as he rams himself deeper into mouth. You feel him in the back of your throat causing you to gag. You try to pull away as you start to cough only to feel his gasp tighten. You hear his growl of frustration. He pulls himself out of your mouth and leans down to your eye level. "Is this how you show me your gratitude?" Tears stream down your face as your body shakes. His mech hand wraps around your throat choking you as he makes you stand up. You try to apologize but his temper has already taken over. Your hands clench at the cold steel of his arm. He lifts you up and you start to feel your body going limp. Your hands fall to your sides unable to hold on anymore. "Please Troy... I didn't..." You try to talk but your words are lost as your vision fades to darkness. Your only out for a few seconds but it's long enough for him to toss you onto the bed. You wake up to him pulling off your shorts. Your hands are bond above your head. 

He ties your ankles with rope restraining them to the bottom of the bed. You stay silent watching him. His hand grabs your chin forcing you to look up at him. "Maybe you just need some discipline." His words seem to excite him as he walks over to his desk. He walks back with something long like a stick but it's covered in leather. The tip of it is flat. He runs the tip of it up and down your body. He smacks your breasts with it a couple of times. Not hard enough to to make you scream but enough to make you flinch. Each time he gets a little a harder and it starts to sting a little more. He enjoys watching you squirm around as he hits you. You plead with him promising you'll do better. "I am thankful for what you did for me." You just about scream it out as the last hit cracks your inner thigh. He places the whip back onto a table as he walks back he is already rubbing on himself. He gets on the bed on top of you. He straddles your upper chest putting his cock between your breasts. He squeezes your breasts around his cock as his hips move back and forth. He leans down you to whisper in your ear. "Tell me you want to suck on God King's cock." 

The words sent goosebumps all over your body. If you deny him what he wants then he'll just punish you again. You practically yell it out for him. He brings himself closer to your mouth. You play with the tip with your tongue before he slides it further into your mouth. He grabs the back of your head slowly pushing deeper into your throat. You try your best not to gag as he pushes in. Eventually your able to control yourself better. "It feels good inside of you." His pace gets faster and he lets you rest your head on the pillow. He pulls out inbetween to let you gasp for air. Your eyes get watery and the tears stream down your face. He is literally choking you with his cock. His movements get more wild as he thrusts into you. The tattoos start to illuminate with that red glow. He grabs you by the back of your head as he pushes himself all of the way in. You clench onto your bindings as he forces you to swallow all of his cum. He pulls out and you cough as you gasp for air. He moves down between your legs as he collapses on top of you. "God damn birdie didn't think you would be able to handle that." He releases your wrist binds but not your ankles. He decides to fall asleep on top of you.

You can taste his salty sweetness in your mouth as you lay staring at the ceiling. You wipe the tears from your face careful not to disturb him. His head lay on your chest and his arms next your sides. You were all alone with no way to reach out for help. In just a few hours Troy has broken you down. The only thing you have left he is going to take in a few days. Troy wants you to obey him maybe if you show him a willingness then maybe he wouldn't be as cruel. Escaping wasn't a option you have at the moment so maybe giving in things would be less agonizing for you. You get lost in your thoughts as you close your eyes. You start to drift then you feel him move. He gets up as if someone woke him up and you notice him talking to himself. You sit up in the bed watching him get dress. He notices you sitting up he comes to sit on the bed next to you. "I'll be back later so be a good girl while I am gone." He leans in to kiss you so instead of pulling away you welcome his lips on yours. 

He pulls away staring at you with his brows furrowing. You put your head down as you speak. "I was trying to be good." His fingertips pull your chin up then his lips press against yours. He reaches down your legs releasing your restraints around your ankles. He pulls you on top of his lap so that you're straddling him. You move your hands to the back of his neck as your fingertips play with his hair. His hand reaches in between your thighs gently caressing your mound as he moves one of his fingers between your lips. His mech hand runs down the middle of your back. The coldness from the metal causes you to arch you back and he slides one of his fingers inside of you. "You like that baby." You nod your head answering with a yes. "I want you to move your hips back and forth on my fingers." He slips a second finger in as you do what he says. A light moan escapes from you. After just a couple of movements from your hips he pulls his fingers away. He puts his fingers to your lips and tells you to lick on them then he kisses you again his tongue playing with yours. He pulls away from your lips staring into your eyes. "See how delicious you taste." He has a mischievous smirk across his face. 

Troy's mech hand grabs your hair forcing your head back. He licks the side of your neck before he latches on sucking on your skin. It hurts but you enjoy the sensation. His other hand pinching and pulling at your nipples. It's a pain that excites you that you want more of. You feel his teeth bite into your neck with a growl of frustration. "We'll have to finish this later when I get back." You see him pause for a second like he was listening to someone talk. He lets out sigh saying he'll be there. You look at him with some confusion. You get up from his lap and he has you lay back onto the bed. He covers you with the sheet then leans down kissing your forehead as he makes sure you're tucked in. "Remember be a good girl while I am gone and maybe you'll be rewarded." You answer with a yes sir. You watch him as he leaves the room talking to himself again. You stare at the door for a few minutes before you start to doze off again. You didn't hear it lock like it usually did when he would leave. Even if you did try to escape you know you wouldn't make it far. He could be testing you too besides the alcohol is making you sleepy. You're already exhausted from everything else too.

You're woken from your sleep feeling your body being moved. You flicker your eyes open to see Troy on top of you. Your eyes are still heavy and the rest of your body feels the same. He spreads your legs apart as you feel him move between them. His hands rub your thighs but lightly not in his usual rough manner. You feel his lips placing soft kisses on your inner thigh as he makes his way down towards your private area. He parts your lips with his fingers then you feel the warm wetness from his tongue as he licks your clit. The new sensation causes you to move your hips away. Before you can move again the cold metal of his other arm is holding you down. He goes back to moving his tongue around on your clit again. At first little flicks then in circles and he even pushes it into your opening. His fingers make their way inside of you. The movement from his tongue excites you causing you to squirm around. Your hands hold onto his mech arm. The cold metal feels good against your body as you heat up from the pleasure. 

You can't hold back the moans as your body takes control of itself. His fingers go in and out of you at a faster pace. His lips latched onto your clit as he sucks on it. You can't stop your hips from moving around or hold back how loud your moans have become. There's a feeling that building inside of you that's wants to be released. You gasp for air inbetween your moans. You feel a tingling sensation throughout your body. The walls inside of your vagina tighten around his fingers. The way he is sucking on your private area is so very pleasurable that you want more. You can't hold back what's been building up anymore and you feel the release. Your juices pour out of you and Troy doesn't stop still licking your sensitive spots. Your breathing is heavy from the excitement and your heart is beating fast. Each lick from his tongue causes you to jerk. 

Troy slowly makes his way up your body stopping for a moment to kiss and lightly suck on your nipples. He runs his tongue up your chest to the side of your neck ending with a playful nibble. "Does my good girl want more?" You answer immediately with a yes. He nibbles on your ear and you can feel his hot breath on your neck. "Undo my pants and pull them down. Then I want you to rub on my cock." You move your hands down to his pants undoing them. You pull them down his hips and feel his erection against your private area. You use your hand moving it up down his shaft. "Take your other hand and part your lips. Now move the tip between those wet lips." You do as he says and you feel your hips slightly rise as you get near your opening. He whispers in your ear "careful". You keep his tip near your opening as you turn your face towards him. "I know you want to. I won't tell if you take it tonight." His hips push down slowly then you feel the head enter inside of you. He pulls out then back in only teasing you with the tip. 

You push your hips upwards towards his. He quickly pulls back then pins your hands by your head. "What a naughty girl your becoming." He says it with a smile on his face and a chuckle in his voice. You feel his erection rub against you but he's careful not to get close to your opening again. He leans down looking into your eyes. "It's going to feel so good when I am all the inside of you. But that's not tonight I am having too much fun still. I'll have you begging me to fuck you." His tattoo is starting to glow and you feel his warm cum squirt all over your private area. His hand moves to your throat as his forehead presses against yours. "We're almost done making the arrangements for your special stream." He gets up from you and before you have the chance to let what he said sink in he pulls you up too. He walks you over to the shower and he turns it on. He rinses off quickly but has you stay in longer. He pulls up a chair leaning back into it as he watches you wash yourself. His eyes always seem to fixate on you.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy has a insatiable appetite that doesn't seem to be getting satisfied even with his constant harrassment of you. Anytime he is around you his hands find there way to inappropriate places. He'll often do things when your around other people just to watch your reactions. Your cheeks always flush red with embarrassment and you often try to avoid any eye contact. The last bit of preparations were almost completed and the news of the special stream also peaked the intrest in some new investors. Later tonight they are having a special sneak peek party for the higher tier levels but really it's just some corporate perverts. They're plan is to gain some corporate sponsorship for the COV so they'll access to better weapons and other necessary resources. 

Troy left earlier while you were sleeping so you at least have some time to yourself before tonight. You couldn't bring yourself to stop thinking about what type of things he'll do to you tonight and not only that but tomorrow night is when he'll take everything else from you. The tears stream down your face as you're unable to control your emotions. You don't even get a chance to at least make the decision on who you want to share that intimate moment with. Lately you've tried to be more obedient to him but your mind only plagues you later on. You sometimes have thoughts of enjoying the things he does to you even if they are brief. Those are the thoughts that you can't bring yourself to understand. The few moments that he showed just a little bit of tenderness to you would catch you off guard. Those are the moments that would confuse your feelings. 

You lay in the bed with your back to the door still unable to bring yourself to get up. Even being locked away you can still hear the excitement happening all around. The beating of drums and the insane amount of chanting of some kind. The sound of Tyreen's voice is more then cringeworthy. There's so much commotion that it's hard to think. You don't notice that someone came into the room either. The cold metal grazes over the little bit of your exposed skin. The coldness instantly makes you flinch but you already know who it is. Your grip tightens on the sheets in your hands. Troy sits down on the bed in silence. He stays quiet for several minutes before he finally lays down next to you. 

You eventually feel Troy shuffling around behind you. His other hand moves under the sheet to touch your other bare parts. You body stiffens at his touch and you even tremble slightly. He pulls you closer into him so that he can whisper in your ear. "Our guests will be arriving shortly. You are to wash yourself up and get ready. Tonight your going to be our delicious platter as we eat off of you." He licks the tip of your earlobe as he says the last part. You try to move away from him only to feel his hold tighten around you. His lips press into the side of your neck then you feel his teeth bite into you. The sensation is painful as it sends a mix of tingles throughout your body. The more you squirm around in his arms the harder he bites into you. Moans escape from you willingly with a few whimpers of pain. His canines sink themselves into your flesh as if he is trying to consume part of you. You feel a warmth begin to trickle from your neck. He's actually bitten hard enough to break the skin.

A deep growl comes from Troy as he releases his bite. He gets up from the bed dragging you with him. He pushes you towards the shower as he tells you to clean yourself off. His mood is suddenly different and you can feel the aggravation from him. You do as your told turning on the shower. He is pacing back and forth as he watches you. The way he stares at you constantly makes you uncomfortable. You shower quickly as not to keep him waiting. He snaps on your collar and pulls you close to him. He eyes pierce right through yours. "You are to behave yourself tonight." His words are demanding with a slight chill in his tone. His Siren tattoo ripples with a slight glow that moves through it. He hands you a long white camisole to wear. You quickly slip the light fabric on. He tugs on your chain and you follow him out of the room. 

The elevator takes you deeper into the facility. You walk down a few hallways before it opens up to much bigger room. They have begun setting the table for the feast. Towards the head of the table is a empty spot where your going to lay. You stand looking at the spot as Troy is ordering people around. Like nails on a chalkboard you hear Tyreen's voice. "Oh Troy we have some early guests and since they are such big spenders they get a glimpse of some behind the scenes." You glance up for a moment to look at the guest. Tyreen walks in with two slender men walking slightly behind her. Both men are wearing corporate suits and their appearance are well kept. Troy makes a tsk noise before he turns around with a fake smile to greet the guest. 

One of the men go ahead and introduces himself and he's companion. "I am Katagawa and this is my good friend Rhys. I am showing him a goodnight out." Katagawa put his arm around his friend's shoulder as he continues to speak. "Rhys here is a special executive that rebuilt Atlas so we're here to celebrate." Rhys forces a awkward smile as he stands there uncomfortably. Troy tugs on your leash forcing you to stand next to him. He slowly moves to stand behind you then you feel his chin resting on your shoulder. "We've got a special feast prepared for later." Troy grabs your hair at the back of your head forcing you to look up at their guest. Troy runs his other hand up your stomach to your chest grabbing a handful of your breast as he squeezes them. 

Both Troy and Katagawa laugh at Rhys's reaction. "Don't worry Rhys were not going to eat her just eat things off her naked flesh." Troy's amusement could be heard in his voice. Katagawa has a growing mischievous smirk that makes your stomach turn in knots. Something about him just makes you sick. Rhys looks away as soon as you look his direction. Troy's voice sends goosebumps over your body when he starts to speak. "RHYS don't you like what you see? Let's show you a little more. Go ahead birdie take it off." He pushes you forward closer to the two men. You stare at floor as you slowly move the straps off of your shoulders and down your arms. As you start to hesitate to expose your breasts you feel a tug on your collar. "Keep moving it down to your waist." His voice deeply demanding obedience from you. You do as he says clinching onto the fabric in your hands.

You look slightly up to see Troy walking over to Rhys. As he stands next to him he tugs on your collar to bring you closer to them. You stand in front of the men still looking towards the ground. Troy makes his way to stand behind Rhys. Troy's gaze never breaks from you as he talks to Rhys. His tone teasing but with a hint of toxicity. "Look at her showing off for you. Doesn't it get you excited. Just imagine the things you could do to her." He grabs both of Rhys's hands forcing them onto your bare chest. You suddenly gasp looking up to Troy with wide eyes. His cold stare never leaves your eyes as he speaks to Rhys. "I usually don't let anyone else touch her but you're our very special guest." As Rhys tries to move his hand away Troy grip tightens forcing him to squeeze. A quiet moan slips from your lips from the slight pain you feel in their grasp. Troy's eyebrow furrow in jealousy that you let out a moan for someone else. "She likes it Rhys maybe you should give them a taste." Before Troy could go any further Tyreen steps in to stop it. She grabs Troy's shoulder backing him away from Rhys who then instantly backs away from you. 

Tyreen grabs the two men by shoulders to led them out. "My brother can be a little theatrical sometimes but if you gentleman want some female company I can arrange that for you." You can faintly hear Tyreen's voice as they leave out of the door. You try to cover yourself but before you can Troy rips it from you letting it fall to the floor. He leans towards you with a minacious look on his face. His words hiss out with venom. "I know you like being touched by another man." You shake your head back and forth denying his insinuations. He puts his hand between your legs one of his fingers move inbetween your lips. "Lying whore! I can feel how wet you are. Maybe once I am done with you I'll let each of them take turn with you." His words make your body tremble and you try to push away from him only to feel his hand around your throat.

He squeezes tightly to the point you start to lose consciousness. Every noise seems to be like a echo down a long hallway. You feel your body being lifted up as your eyes flutter open. Troy lays you down on the table before he sits down in a chair. He sits silently for a few minutes staring at you. His chin resting on his hands with his elbows on the table. As he stands up from the chair he slams his hand on the table. It causes you to flinch away from him. He grabs the leash from your collar tying it to the end of the table. He then takes your hands tying them to the edges of the table. He basically has you crucified to the top of the table. "Remember what I said about behaving yourself." He walks away leaving the room. Only one other person is left in the room with you. She doesn't talk to you or look you in the face. 

She's focusing on her task making you into a delicious platter for the guests. She first paints different designs on you to hide the bruises that Troy has left all over your body. She places different edible flowers on you then different pieces of food. Once she's done she says something in whisper as if she's talking to herself. "What a delicious dinner you'll make." You can hear her chuckle to herself as she leaves. The room is dimly lit by torches and a few candles around the table. Again you can hear the drums and chanting coming from outside. The bindings are on tightly so you're unable to move at all. It wouldn't be long before all the guests would be sitting around you. You lay your head back closing your eyes. Praying to any god that this will be over quickly. 

Your praying is interrupted by the doors being swung open. You turn your head towards the door watching Tyreen and Troy entering first then followed by several people. There were only a couple of people you recognize Mouthpiece, Aurelia, and the two men from earlier. The men surround you like vultures eyeing you up. Katagawa licks his lips as you watch his eyes look you up and down. You look up to see Troy hovering above you as he gives his welcoming speech. He looks down at you with a mischievous smile. "Let's us indulge in this feast." He raises a cup to cheer then takes a huge drink. He slams the cup down inches away from your head but it's enough to startle you and make you whimper out. He leans towards you enough to whisper in your ear. "I can give you a real reason to scream. Tsk" 


	4. Chapter 4

The lights from the candles dance on the ceiling above you. The conversations around you fade away as you let yourself drift away in your thoughts. You think about the short stay you had in Sanctuary. There were so many interesting people you met there before it was destroyed. Lilith and Maya were strong and memorizing with their Siren powers. Protectors and giving not like the brother and sister Sirens you're stuck with now that do nothing but take. You try desperately to block out everything around you but you're quickly pulled back as you feel the fingertips of the guests as they pick the food off of you. Some would purposely poke you just to watch you flinch. The way Troy has you strapped down to the table it doesn't allow for too much movement. He seems to enjoy watching you squirm around in front of him. You try to refocus your eyes back to the ceiling but your vision is blurred by your tears. You eventually just close your eyes waiting for it to be over. 

Troy runs his fingers through your hair as he takes several large drinks from his cup. For a second you feel him grasp on your hair tightly. You look up in his direction to see him slightly aggravated by something. He stands up releasing your hair and grabs the bottle next him. He has everyone's attention as he makes a toast to their new partnerships. "As a special treat one of you gentleman will help us with our branding ceremony. Our little bridie here doesn't have her's yet. So who wants the honor." You watch as he twirls the metal cov symbol in the fire. It didn't take long for the guys to start offering up money and different perks for the privilege. He stands up on the table with the burning red hot metal above his head. Troy stands over you as he hands the brander to Katagawa. You look up to him smiling down at you. Katagawa gets up on the table enjoying his moment beside Troy.

Troy drops down on top of you then his hand wipes a part of your chest clean. He then pours some of his liquor on it to sanitize the spot. He points to Katagawa where he wants the symbol to be placed. He holds down your shoulder as he leans down to your face. "You belong to me." His voice loud enough for only you to hear as he taunts you. "This is going to hurt." He laughs as he says the last part. He gives Katagawa the go ahead and you have to watch as it comes closer to your skin. Your natural reaction is to get away but the more you move the more you feel Troy press down on you. The searing hot metal burns into your flesh as Katagawa pushes it down onto you. You scream as the horrific pain surges through you. Troy places his hand over your mouth to muffle your cries. The tears stream down your face as you gasp for air. Your body trembles from the pain almost passing out. Troy pours more liquor on the open wound as Katagawa removes the brander. 

He continues to taunt you as your in his grasp. "I can't wait to see how you squirm and scream once I am inside of you." He forces your head to the side then licks the side of your neck. "Your salty sweat tastes delicious. I wonder how your blood tastes?" He smiles at you as his hand moves around your throat squeezing just enough for you to feel the pressure. He leans over to your wound licking part of it then forces you to face him as he presses his lips to yours. You can taste the blood and alcohol as he pushes his tongue inside of your mouth. You try to move your face away but he tightens his grip on you. He finishes his kiss as he lifts his head his eyes stare in yours. He is enjoying the pain you're in with a look of gratification on his face. He stands back up to his feet with his bottle raised in the air. They all cheer drinking and laughing hysterically. Eventually the pain becomes numb or maybe your mind did but you just stare at the ceiling. The noise fades off like echoes blending together. Troy is still above you enjoying his dominance over you. 

Fatigue and exhaustion finally take over as you feel yourself drift off. It may have only felt like seconds but the room is silent around you. Your eyes flutter open to the dim light still dancing on the ceiling. You look around to see all of the guests have left and your alone. He still has you strapped down on the table still completely exposed. You pull and yank only to feel the bindings rip into your tinder flesh. You cry out more from the frustration then the pain. As you look around the room you notice a quick flash of a red light then hear a strange voice next to you. "Candlelight evening. A little birdie crying. Shall I set you free?" The mysterious voice reveals it's form standing next to the table. A tall slender man in a one piece suit. A question mark in bright red font across his mask. You recognize him immediately and for the first time felt just a sigh of relief. "ZER0 please don't leave me here." You cry out to him with a desperate plea as you reach a hand out towards him.

His head turns slightly with a exclamation point as he comes closer to you. "I was part of the Firehawk children you and the other vault hunters saved." He is still for a moment then a heart emoticon flashes on his mask. He stands straight up as he reaches behind him for his sword. The edges of the sword glow a light blue and in a few quick movements all of the bindings are cut. You set up immediately snatching the bindings off you tossing them to the floor. You try to cover yourself with your hands as you ball in yourself. Zer0 quickly looks away before he disappears from your sight. You hear a few muffled noises by the door then he reappears with something to cover you. You take the ripped up long shirt. It was enough to cover up most of you. Zer0 holds out his hand to you and without hesitation you grab onto it. "You follow quickly. I will get you to safety. Stay close without fear." 

He pulls you along with him as he navigates you out of the compound. Zer0 maneuvers you around the guards without ever being noticed. He's smart in his thinking a trail of dead bodies would only alarm the Calypsos to what is happening. He leads you through a passage that takes you out side. The warm night breeze felt cool on your bare skin. He stops you at a open field not too far from the compound. "Dark starry night sky. Cool hidden tech in plain sight. Start new some place else." He walks in front of you as a small airship is revealed. The doors open to a black leather interior. It look like a fancy version of a car on the inside. "You have many questions. All will be answered later. You will have my protection." He helps you into the vehicle and gives you a blanket to cover up with. He also helps you with getting situated in the seat. "Once my boss returns. We go to Promethea. There you will be free." You grab his hand before he walks away. He turns back to you with a question mark on his mask. Your voice a little shakey from your sore throat. "Thank you." You wanted to say so much more but there would be time later. 

You watch him through the tinted windows for a few before your body finally gives into the exhaustion. A few more blinks and you drift off to sleep. You're surrounded by pure darkness with a chill you can feel through out your body. It's hard for you to catch your breath the suffocation a familiar feeling. The pulsating red light comes closer to you. It starts to take shape as the tattoo that you know all too well. His voice angrily yells out to you. "Where are you hiding!?" You try to move back away from the coming red light but your body is frozen in place. You close your eyes tightly as you scream for it to stop. Everything goes silent then as you open your eyes Troy's eyes are staring back into yours. "You belong to me. I will find you." The more you try to move the more you feel like your being held down. During your struggle to break free his hand pulls your face to look at him. "You'll never be free of me. I am already inside your head."

* * *

Zer0 stands guard outside of the ship waiting for his boss's return. He glances back inside several times checking on the woman. She looks like a little kid wrapped up in a blanket passed out from exhaustion. As the echo device goes off Zer0 picks up waiting for his instructions. The boss is ready to be picked up and finally go back home. He gets into the vehicle to bring it around to pick up his boss. He lands it on platform with the others. Before he gets out he looks back at the stowaway that is still sleeping. He plays the role of a butler in front of the others as he escorts his boss back to the vehicle. Most of the guests were drunk and still enjoying themselves as they try to make it to their rides. His boss quickly makes his way to his ship getting in on the passenger side. Zer0 gets in and wastes no time getting out of there. They stay silent until they make their way off of Pandora. 

Zer0 gives his debrief of the main mission and the unexpected side mission. "Rhys she is frightened. Also she knew me briefly. She was COF." Zer0 had shared with Rhys some of his stories of vault hunting and his past with the Crimson Raiders. Their conversation interrupted from a sudden scream. They both look back at the girl who is fighting in her sleep. Rhys unhooks himself from his chair and makes his way over to her. He holds her hands down to her chest as he tries to wake her. Her breathing is rapid as if she couldn't catch her breath. Tears fall from her closed eyes as tiny whimpers escape from her lips. She cries out in her sleep for help before she seems to slip back into a deep sleep. Rhys adjusts her blanket to cover her up but takes a quick peek at her branding. "Zer0 once we land we need medical to take care of that wound on her chest." Rhys gets back into his seat as they get ready to make the jump to Promethea. "Out of the darkness. The little birdie gets her wings. Even with her broken mind."

* * *

Your eyes open suddenly as you sit up straight in the bed. You're covered in sweat and breathing frantically. You couldn't help but whimper out from the throbbing pain coming from your chest. The COV symbol on your chest is still very tender. It takes you a moment to get yourself together. You look around the room that is dimly lit. A few different medical machines have things hooked up to you. You rip the attachments off of you causing the machines to begin beeping. As soon as they start to beep a couple of people rush into the room. The bright lights turn on that startle you as your eyes struggle to adjust. You grab the sheet to cover your body as you jump off the bed. As they come closer to you, you shove equipment at them screaming at them to leave you alone. Eventually you back yourself into a corner and you slide down to the floor. You throw your arms over your head balling yourself up. A familiar voice calls out to you. "You're safe." You look up to see Zer0 in the room. He waves off the other staff as he walks closer to you.

He helps you back to your feet then places a robe around you. You wipe the tears from your face as you try to stop yourself from shaking. He pats the top of your head with one of his hands. "You are at Atlas. You can stay with us or leave. The decision yours." You put your arms through the robe and tie the belt around your waist. You let the sheet fall to floor and kick it to the side. You grab at the end of the sleeves of the robe realizing it's made of a beautiful silk. The fabric is soft and cool on your skin. Zer0 motions for you to follow him as he begins to walk away. You follow closely behind him as he leads you to a elevator. You stare out at the floors beneath you as you ascend. The elevator stops opening up to a large waiting area that splits off into different hallways. You continue to follow Zer0 down one of the long hallways. There are several doors with numbers on the outside of them. He stops in front of a door opening it for you. "Your living quarters. Once your comfortable and dressed. The boss wants to chat." Before Zer0 leaves you alone you ask if he'll be close by. He nods as he points towards the waiting area.

The door closes behind you as you walk into the living quarters. Most of the room is decorated in red and black. You walk in further finding a bedroom with a large bed and a beautiful view of the glowing city below. On the nightstand sits a small gift basket. It has a few items of clothing and a few care items. The next room you wonder into is the bathroom. This is the first time you get to enjoy such luxuries. A hot bath would definitely help you relax and get you clean. You play with the settings finally getting it the way you want. You toss the robe on the sink as you step into the bathtub. The hot water feels so good as you sink down into the tub. It stings your wound slightly but it's tolerable. You lay there soaking in the water for a few with your eyes closed. You splash some of the water in your face to wake up. You've been through a lot and your body is exhausted.

As you begin to wash with the soap you start to notice how badly you are bruised. Troy's handprints are all over you from where he has grab you. You scrub your body roughly trying to scrub away the bruises. In your frustration you throw the rag across the bathroom. Your wrists and ankles have a red ring around them from the rope that was used to tie you down earlier. You run your hands through your hair then letting your head rest in your hands. For a moment you thought you heard Troy call your name. You look around the room and sit silent waiting to hear it again but nothing. You let out a big sigh and continue taking your bath. After rinsing the soap off of your body you take a few minutes to massage some of the sore spots. The towels on the shelf were a beautiful dark red color and were large enough to wrap your body in. You used a second one to quick dry your hair as you walk back to the bedroom.

You lay out the clothes on your bed that were in Atlas colors. It's a tank top with loose fitting yoga pants and a cloth robe. You're thankful for the long sleeve robe that will cover most of your bruises on your arms. After you get dressed you slip on the slippers from your gift basket and head out. You walk down the hallway back to the sitting area where Zer0 is waiting for you. He turns to you with a heart emoticon on his mask that makes you smile. "This way to meet him. He's been waiting to greet you. Follow me this way." He takes you back to the elevator and he takes you further up into the building. Once the elevator stops it opens up to a very large open waiting area that is surrounded by a aquarium. The walls are part of the huge aquarium that was memorizing with all of it's aquatic life. You couldn't help but be taken back by it. You continued to follow Zer0 down the hallway to a big office space. Zer0 gets his boss's attention when he calls out to him.

He called him Rhys which sounded familiar to you. As the man turns around in his chair you recognize him immediately. "You're the pervert that groped me!" You grab onto your robe making sure to wrap it around you covering your upper body as your arms fold in front of your chest. You begin to back up away from the desk. Rhys stands up from his chair as he begins to plea for you to hear him out. Not paying attention to what is behind you, you bump right into Zer0. Zer0 places a hand on your shoulder gently to stop you from running off. "We were there for Intel when I met you down there I didn't have a choice but to play along with them." Rhys's voice desperate for you to hear him out. "I am not pervert."

* * *

Rhys looks towards the sacred woman cowering away from him. He hangs his head low as he hears a familiar laughter coming from behind him. "Oh Rhys you're such a liar. Tell her how much you enjoyed having your hands on her bare chest." The blue hologram makes it's way from behind Rhys walking through the desk over to her. The blue hologram stands behind the woman as he gropes her chest from behind. "She does have a nice chest and the back of her looks pretty good too." Rhys tries to ignore the A.I.'s taunts whispering 'shut up Jack' under his breath. Rhys tries to plea with her again just to listen and if she doesn't trust him at least trust Zer0. "Please you're welcome to stay as long as you need. I swear you'll be safe here." Rhys tries to sound sweet and sincere in his desperate attempt to make her stay. Jack's hologram again taunts Rhys with his remarks. "Think she would stay if she knew about the spy cams in her apartment. You're a pathetic peeping pervert. I know the nasty things you're thinking about when you look her." 

Rhys ignores Jack as he stays focused on the woman. The hologram walks back over towards Rhys then sits on top of the desk. They watch as she looks up to Zer0 waiting for him to give her some sort of signal. Jack looks back to Rhys as he whispers to him. "You should let me take over for awhile. I can show her what real pleasure is." The hologram begins laughing as he watches Rhys get frustrated. Rhys walks around to the front of his desk as he waits for her to answer. Zer0 pats her on the top of her head with a smiley emoticon across his mask. She smiles at Zer0 and Rhys feels a bit jealous that it's not him she is smiling at. She finally looks to Rhys as she begins to speak. "I'll stay for now at least until I get better adjusted and.... thank you for having Zer0 get me out of there." Jack puts one of his hands on Rhys's shoulder as he leans forward. "We're going to have fun with her kiddo." A mischievous smile spreads across both of their faces in their excitement. 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

You stare at Rhys as his smile slightly creeps you out but you also notice something about one of his eyes. It's not a regular eye but mechanical. You've had a very long day or night and really just want to rest. "I am really tired would be ok if I get some more rest." Rhys nods to you and has Zer0 take you back to your apartment. Before Zer0 leaves you for the night he gives you a echo device. It has his and Rhys's contacts in it. He promises to show you how to use the other features later. Zer0 is probably the first person during all of this craziness that you feel like you can trust. He is still a bit of a mystery but he makes you feel safe.

The bedroom that is now yours has a beautiful view of the city below. The neon lights look amazing in the darkness but the view of the night sky is just as beautiful. You toss yourself into the big bed stretching out and enjoying that it's all yours. The clean sheets smell wonderful and the soft pillows feel amazing. You nuzzle yourself into the comforter relaxing in their warmth. It doesn't take long before you fall fast asleep and begin to dream.

You dream of being back on Sanctuary remembering the vault hunters that saved you. Maya was a awesome siren and her blue hair looked so cool. You had a slight crush on Axton but most of the girls did. Salvador was a feisty man but you were as tall as him back then. There was a huge party at the bar when everyone came back to Sanctuary. All of them were so welcoming to you. As you enjoy your dream something feels off. In the crowd of people you see Troy lurking in the background.

You turn to get away from him only to have him standing right in front of you. He quickly wraps his arms around you giving you no way to escape. "Lil bridie you can't run from me forever." His voice sends shivers throughout your body. Everything around the two of you fades into darkness and your left with just him. His hand moves to the back of your head clenching your hair in his fist as he pulls your head back to look at him. "Tell me where the fuck you are! I swear if you let anybody else touch you I'll have you begging for death." His voice has a deep growl undertone that has you frighten.

The dream feels so real to you. As you try to scream he tosses you to the ground. You look up to him as he stands in front of you. His whole demeanor seething with anger. His tattoos pulsing with the red glow then his wings fully spreading out. He crouches down to your level as his hand goes for your throat. "You belong to me." His voice echoes in your head as you wake up screaming. The room is dark taking your eyes a moment to adjust. You're still on Promethea and still safe from him.

* * *

Rhys sits at his computer watching the live feed from her bedroom. The blue hologram leans against the desk only to taunt Rhys. "So you're new girlfriend has some issues." Rhys sits back in his chair still watching her as she grabs a pillow to cry into. "Jack you have no idea what hell Troy put her through." The blue figure laughs at him. "Like your plans for her are any better." Rhys waves him off. "I am not going to force her to do anything. I am certainly not going to torture her." Jack floats on his side in the air above the desk. "Oh Rhysie you've been smitten with her ever since you got to touch her boobies." Jack makes the gesture of him grabbing her chest. Rhys throws his shot glass at the hologram and it smashes to pieces on the floor. Jack's insane laughter just infuriates him.

* * *

You wake up to bright sunlight filling your room. It's the first time in awhile that you get to enjoy waking up. You feel a little bad for being so mean to Rhys last night. After all he is the one that got you off of that planet and probably at a huge risk. If the Calypsos ever found out you know Troy will probably kill him. You take a quick shower and put on some clean clothes then you try out your new echo device. 

~ring ~ring ~ring 

"You've reached Rhys Strongfork CEO of Atlas." He kinda of sounds like a machine. "Rhys? I was wondering if we could talk again and maybe get something to eat." You hear a bit of fumbling around on his end. "Oh it's you!.. I mean yes of course. I'll have Zer0 escort you to me." It's kinda cute how he was stumbling over some his words. He hangs up the call then your echo goes off right after. "Ummm sorry I should of said bye before hanging up. So yea bye." You couldn't help but giggle at his awkwardness. 

You grab your cloth robe putting it on to cover your arms. You have to change your bloody dressing on your chest first. The area is still very tinder from your branding. You hate the sight of it but nothing you can do about it right now. At least the robe covers most of it so you don't have to worry about people staring at it. You sit quietly for a few minutes as you wait for Zer0. You close your eyes leaning your head back on the chair. The silence is interrupted by a voice calling your name. You see his eyes full of rage staring into you like daggers.

~knock ~knock ~knock

The knocking at the door snaps you out of whatever it was that was happening. You jump up quickly to answer the door. Zer0 is waiting for you on the other side. "Good morning to you, Rhys has prepared a nice meal, please follow this way." You follow him out to the elevator and he pushes the up button. The way he always speaks in haikus seems a bit strange. "Zer0 do you always talk that way or you can you talk normally?" He giggles at your question. "Not all the time miss, I can talk like you sometimes, but it's fun this way." You stare at him for a minute. "Wait was your answer in a haiku?" He just pats you on your head while you count syllables on your fingers. 

The elevator door opens to a beautiful roof terrace. You walk a few steps out then look back towards Zer0 who takes his post next to the elevator. He waves to you come back to him. "When you meet with Rhys, repeat this haiku to him, this will be funny." He whispers a haiku in your ear then stands back trying to hold in his laughter. You follow the path Zer0 points out to you. The terrace is huge but so beautifully decorated. There are various plants everywhere with so many of them in bright colors. You couldn't help but to stop and admire them. Pandora was mostly a wasteland now or at least the part you had been living in.

The garden brings you a sense of peace and easily becomes your favorite spot here so far. Further down the path you see a small table with some chairs and some food laid out but no Rhys. Even the table has a beautiful centerpiece of flowers. You walk over to the table taking a quick look around but you don't see anyone. You decide to take a seat and wait for a few minutes then if he doesn't show you'll just make your way back to Zer0. You take one of the flowers from middle and as you twirl it around in your fingers you repeat Zer0's poem. "Leaves falling from trees, Snow drifting onto the ground, Life's new beginning."

"You know how to speak in haikus!?" You turn around to see Rhys behind you with a stunned look on his face. Zer0 was right it was funny and you couldn't help but giggle at him. "I still have to count syllables on my fingers and I thought having Zer0 around would better help me with my poetry." He takes the seat across from you still looking a bit surprised. "Rhys I am sorry for being a little mean to you earlier... I..." He stops you mid sentence waving his hand. "Look I know you've been through hell. I can't even imagine what he did to you when you were alone with him but I want to help you." His voice sounds sincere and even the look in his eyes is gentle. 

Before you two can even really start a conversation his echo goes off. Zer0 just got word that Katagawa is demanding a meeting with Rhys. "Are you friends with him!?" You stand up backing away from Rhys angry that he would keep someone like that around. His face turns to worry. "No no no, he's just a corporate competitor. Please he's no friend to me." As you turn around Zer0 is already standing there. "Katagawa is a douche. He's trying to take Atlas from Rhys, but I won't let that happen." Zer0 does reassure you for the moment and has you take your seat again. "Let me get rid of him. I promise not to take long. I really would like to talk with you some more." Rhys begs for you to wait for him. You nod agreeing to wait and you watch the two of them walk away.

You stare at the food contemplating if you should wait to eat but it's been awhile since you've had a decent meal. The first couple of nibbles are the best and before you know it you ate half of the little sandwiches. You take a couple sips of the fruity drink enjoying the taste. As you begin to relax just a little you hear something like a whisper at first. You can see Troy's face like you did in your dream. It causes you to fall out of chair and you hit the ground hard. Even as you squeeze your eyes shut he's face is still there. "You'll never be free of me so just come back to me." His voice sends shivers through out your body. "No you're not here... you're not real... no" You cry and scream for him to leave you alone but he only laughs at your desperation. "Oh I am real and I will find you my little birdie."

* * *

Rhys sits uncomfortably in his office as Katagawa goes on about the COV. "Rhys did you hear about what happened that night. Someone stole that girl from Troy." Rhys looks at him a little nervous. "No I didn't. You know I left early. Not really my scene." Katagawa just gives him a quick look before asking what he is really there for. "You know we should just merge our companies. With my help Atlas could be great again and think of the things we can do together." The way Katagawa looks at Rhys towards the end of sentence makes Rhys really uncomfortable. 

"Hey Rhysie Katagawa wants to do "things" with you." The blue hologram putting quotations on things that made Rhys look at him disgusted with what he was insinuating. Rhys puts his head in hand as he thinks up a quick excuse to get him out of there. "Look Katagawa I have a lot to do today. I'll have Zer0 show you out." Katagawa not pleased with being dissed so easily angrily walks out the office. "Zer0 my offer still stands."

Rhys gets up from his desk heading over towards the elevator with Zer0 next to him. Rhys looks to Zer0 with his big eyes. "You wouldn't go work for him right?" Zer0 just gives him a quick chop on the top of his head. "Sorry, did that hurt? That "sorry" was sarcasm. I am not sorry." Rhys rubs the top of his head where he got chopped. "You could of just said no Zer0." Zer0 puts his hand up again and Rhys cowers away from him. "Ok ok I get it." 

They arrive back up to the terrace to hear her screaming and they both rush to her. She's balled up on the ground crying and sobbing. Some of the things she is saying making no sense to Rhys but Zer0 kinda knew what was happening so did the hologram. Rhys fall to his knees next to her as he tries to get her attention. "Hey..." His voice gentle and concerned. She grabs onto Rhys burying her head into his chest. "I.. can see him but he's not here... He won't stop talking..." She tries to talk inbetween her sobs. Her entire body is trembling in Rhys's arms. In her manic state she finally passes out.

Zer0 bends down picking up the girl from Rhys. "I'll take her back to her room." She look so lifeless in his arms. Zer0 holds her close to his chest almost like a child. Rhys stays behind watching as he gets on the elevator so does the hologram. "Rhysie you're going to need my help if you want you to save your little girlfriend. I wasn't entirely convinced that Troy was a Siren but I know what he is doing to her." Rhys stands up looking at the blue Jack. "What are you talking about?" Jack sits floating in the air. "Sirens are able to communicate telepathically. He's going to drive her insane eventually. If you want to stop him you have to kill him." Rhys runs his hand through his hair thinking about what Jack is actually saying. "You know that will mean war." Jack smiles at the thought.

* * *

Troy sits in the darkness of his room as he continues to plague her mind. He is cruel and unrelenting with his assualt on her mind. He is snapped out of his fun when a hand grabs his shoulder. "Troy it's time you come out of your room. You know we do have a cult to run." He pushes her hand off of his shoulder as he stands up. "Fuck the cult Tyreen we're Sirens we don't need them." He walks over to his computer that has a video looping of his little birdie. He stares at it with such intensity. Tyreen hugs her brother from behind. "You poor love sick pup." He pushes her away from him again. "It's not love you bitch. Someone took something that belongs to me." His anger seething from him as his tattoo pulses red. "Troy we have a Siren that's needs to be plucked then we're going to see Katagawa that has some information that will.. make... you... very... happy." Tyreen draws out the last bit of her sentence teasing her brother with what it might be.

* * *

You open your eyes to a mostly dark and silent room. You sit up in the bed to see Zer0 staring out of the window and Rhys sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Without even looking behind him Zer0 is the first to notice you're sitting up. "Has your mind calmed yet?, Voices can be very troubling, You are safe with us." His words give you a calm feeling but the fact that both of them stayed by your side is also reassuring. "It's quite for now Zer0 but I feel like I am going crazy." Rhys stands up coming close to the bed then takes a seat on the edge. "You're not going crazy it's a power that Sirens have. Lilith use to do it with Zer0 when he was with the Raiders." You look towards Zer0 who nods confirming what Rhys said. 

You put your head in your hands knowing Troy will never stop till he gets you back then an idea strikes you. "He's not going to stop till he gets what he wants but if I give my virginity to one of you then maybe..." Before you can finish your sentence both of them answer with a "What!?". Rhys gets up from the bed and starts to uncomfortably pace. Zer0 stands still at the window as he speaks. "It would be a honor, however my bro has a crush, Rhys make your move bro." Zer0 turns around to Rhys with a smiley face emoticon then he walks out of the room. Rhys stands still for a moment his eyes wide with shock.

You crawl to the edge of the bed grabbing Rhys's hand to bring him closer to you. "Rhys is that true?" You look up into his eyes his hand lightly squeezing yours. "I... do but I.. I can't believe Zer0..." He couldn't seem to find the right words in his nervousness. You put one of your hands on the side of his face as you pull him closer to you. He stares into your eyes as you pause for a second. You press your lips to his to feel him return it. His kiss is gentle and he is letting you lead. 

It's slow at first but you can feel him becoming hungrier for more. He slides his tongue into your mouth softly playing with yours. One of his arms wrap around your waist pulling your hips to his as his other hand holds the back of your head. You grab his shirt pulling him onto the bed as you move back towards the middle of the bed. You start to lean back onto the bed as he crawls on top of you positioning himself between your legs. Your fingers run through his hair as your other hand holds onto his hip. His hand makes it way up your shirt then he massages one of your breasts. 

His hips push against yours and you can feel his bulge against your private area. Butterflies hit your stomach as your heart begins to race faster. Your hands tremble with nervousness. His hand starts to move down your side where he grabs the top of your pants. You don't know why but your body moves away from his hand. He stops the kiss moving from being on top of you. He sits back on his knees for second with the look of disappointment on his face before he gets off of the bed. He turns his back to you not wanting to look you in the eyes. "I am sorry I can't do this. It feels like I am taking advantage of your desperation." Even his voice sounds disappointed.

Maybe he is trying to be a gentleman but the rejection still stings. It felt like he is leaving you to be damned. In your fit of being angry you scream at him. "Get out! You don't really want to help me. Go away Rhys..." He never looks back at you or even says a word as he walks away. The tears stream down your face as you fall back onto the bed then you hear the familiar whisper. It's like he knows when you are alone. You try to ignore it but he only gets louder. "Come on little birdie it's no fun when you don't talk me." Troy only teasing you but if he wants fun maybe you'll have your own. "So Troy tell me how angry would you be if I just go ahead and give some random guy my virginity? Or if I just take myself out and you don't get to have it anyways." His voice growling with rage. "You're not going to deny me what's fucking mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

She stares out of her window with one of her hands pressing against the glass. Her expression looks so vacant. She barely ever moves she just stands looking out of the window. Rhys checks on her often but since she locked herself away all he can do now is watch her from his computer. Since the night he walked out of her bedroom she hasn't left that room. She refuses to eat anything brought to her and she completely stop talking to them. Every once in awhile she will yell out or laugh insanely but it's assumed it's because of Troy. Zer0 sits outside her door when he can reading her poetry hoping that maybe she is still listening. Part of him wanting to bust down the door but if this is what she wants who is he to take it away from her. Rhys has been trapped with a voice in his head too. Jack's A.I. had his fun teasing him especially when he couldn't go through with finishing the other night. "Cooome ooon Rhys this is so boring." The blue hologram is throwing one of his tantrums but Rhys doesn't even look up from his monitor. His eyes stay focused on her. 

* * *

It's been a couple days since you've talked to anyone besides Troy. He doesn't let you sleep or really let you think at all. Every once in awhile you try to focus on Zer0's voice but it sounds so distant to you. You know things cannot continue like this for very much longer. You couldn't even bring yourself to face Rhys after he walked out on you. The lack of sleep and no appetite is starting to take it's toll on you. At times you're not even sure if you're awake or just stuck in some type of dream. For a moment you realize it's quite. No voices in your head and you don't hear Zer0 either. You enjoy those few seconds letting yourself drift away in the silence but then like a sneaky snake you hear Troy's voice again. "Oh birdie I got a surprise for you. I am so excited for what's about to happen." His voice sending shivers down your spine. He is up to something any time he has excitement in his voice someone either died or is about to.

You press your forehead against the glass trying to let the coolness relieve some of the stress. "Are you enjoying your freedom. Do you have any idea what kind of punishment I have planned for you?" His voice sounds like he is right behind you whispering in your ear. On instincts you turn around thankful that's he is not there. You have this nagging feeling that Troy is coming for you. He doesn't let you have any in peace. "Troy I've had enough I am not going to let this end the way you want..." His taunts have finally pushed you to your limits. Your head is pounding with sharp pains and your heart is beating faster. A slight pain radiates from your chest. You'll end this in your own way. Your thoughts turn to what you believe to be the last option. In your mind you didn't think anyone would miss you anyways. Too many people have left you to be on your own so why continue in misery. First Lilith abandoning you, the people you considered family are all gone, then Rhys's rejection. 

You've made up your mind and you'll have your peace and quiet. You quickly sneak out of the apartment then to the elevator pushing the button to go up to the roof top. The doors open up to the beautiful terrace. You walk along it's path past the spot where you and Rhys were suppose to have that lunch. You finally make it to it's edge. The wind has picked up a little whipping your clothes and hair around your body. With each step closer you feel your chest tighten a little. You slip the cloth robe off that you have been wearing letting it fall to the ground. A couple of self loathing tears fall from your eyes as you begin to climb over the railing. You make it over the railing turning around to look out towards the sky. Your hands hold onto the rail as lean forward looking down to the ground below. You take in a couple deep breaths as you try to clear your mind.

You close your eyes letting everything around you disappear. "It's time to let it all go." You whisper it to yourself just hesitating for a second before you begin to let go. A pair of arms wrap around you pulling you back over the rail as you fall to the ground with him. You push against the metal arm breaking free from him as you get back to your feet. "How could you. It's my decision." You yell at him in your frustration. Rhys grabs your hand as he looks up to you with a worry look on his face. "I couldn't let you do that. We'll find another way..." You want to believe his words but you can't see any other options. Rhys holds onto your hand tightly as he gets back to his feet. You snatch your hand away from his as the two of you continue to argue back and forth. "Rhys I CA..." before you can finish your sentence your eyes widen at the sight of Tyreen appearing behind Rhys. "nooo..." You're barely able to whisper it in your disbelief. You want to turn and run but you feel Troy's arms wrap around you.

He found you just like he said he would. Your body freezes up for a moment completely stunned that he has you in his grasp again. You feel his chin resting on your shoulders as he whispers in your ear "Found you" with a very cocky teasing tone in his voice. Rhys tries to come to your rescue unfortunately he's no match for Tyreen and her Siren powers. She has him pinned to the ground sucking the life from him. "TYREEN STOP! You know Katagawa wants him. After all his info was good on her. I got what I came for let Maliwan handle the rest." Tyreen lets him go then walks over to stand next to her brother. You stare at Rhys who can barely move. While Troy has you wrapped up in his arm he walks closer to Rhys then steps on his shoulder as he uses his mech hand to rip Rhys's mech arm from him. He is going to keep it as a trophy. You're eyes meet with Rhys's for a second then Tyreen teleports all of you onto ship.

You feel your entire soul sink into the pit of your stomach. You look around to all of the people celebrating then you see Katagawa. That son of bitch branded you then some how knew where you were and told the Calypsos. Troy holds Rhys's arm up showing off to everyone. The anger taking over you, you grab the pistol you knew Troy kept on his side firing it towards Katagawa. Troy is quick to grab your wrist yanking it upwards so you miss your shot. He grabs the gun from your hand then places you into a chokehold as you try to get away from him. "She's a little feisty right now." He laughs at your attempt to assassinate Katagawa but Katagawa has a nervous look on his face. Troy looks at you with a grin that shows the tip of his k9s. He picks you tossing you over the top of his shoulder. He gives your ass cheek a quick smack. "It's time for her to be disciplined. She's been a very naughty girl." He exists the bridge then walks down a couple different hallways. He enters a room that looks like it could be garage. 

He tosses you onto the the dirty floor before you have a chance to move he is already on top you. He forces your arms above your head. The more you try to struggle the more he just pushes down on you with his weight. You feel a cool metal go around your wrist then clicking noises as he locks them into place. He is handcuffing your hands together. He gets off of you bending down to grab the chain between the cuffs. He drags you further into the room where a large metal hook is hanging from the ceiling. Troy picks you up to your feet then without much effort then places the handcuff chain over the hook. You're barely able to touch the floor. Your shoulders and back have shooting pains all through out them from you dangling. You're still trying to fight him even though the pain your feeling. Your eyes look around the room then you notice a table nearby with a couple different objects on it. After you eventually tire yourself out that's when you feel him wrap his arms around you from behind. 

His mech arm wraps around your waist to hold you in place as his other hand roams around your body. His hand makes it's way underneath your shirt as you try to flinch away he is quick to jerk you back into place. He squeezes your breast as he begins to whisper in your ear again. "He's not coming to save you. No one is." His words cut you deeper then he'll ever know. You already knew no one would come for you and part of you hated Rhys for pulling you back. Had you been able to jump then you wouldn't be here with him now. He pulls his hand out from underneath your shirt then he pulls the small camera from his mech arm releasing it into the air. He releases you from his grasp just so he can put on his theatrics for his followers. "What is up, brothers and sisters? God King Troy coming to you live. We got something real special for you today." He grabs you from behind again then raises your chin up so you face the camera in front of you. "Look who we got to come back to family."

After he lets go of your face he circles around you as he speaks to his followers. "It's not entirely her fault that she left us. That cunning Atlas CEO kidnapped and brainwashed her. Turned her against the children of the vault against her family." He grabs you by your hair pulling your head back as he rips the dressing off of your branding. "She is one of us but she needs to be reminded." He walks over to the table picking up two items. "Being the God that I am, I want you the family to decide on which method I should use." He holds up the first object that looks like a huge paddle and the second is a whip. "Voting starts now." As he waits for them to select he teases you with each object. First he runs the paddle up your sides before giving your ass cheek a smack then he takes the whip wrapping it around your throat tight enough to make you gasp for air. "Times up! Oooh I like this result. Looks like I'll be using of my favorites." He unwraps the whip from your neck then walks a few feet behind you.

He cracks the whip off to the side laughing as you flinch from the sound. The next hit goes straight across your back. The impact leaves a pulsing burning sensation that leaves you screaming. The next one overlaps a section from the first one. You loudly scream again as your back radiates with more pain. Your body instantly tries to break free but the position he has you in prevents it. Your hands grab onto the chains as you brace yourself for another hit. He hits your back again then he walks around to the front of you. He grabs your face forcing you to look up at him. He leans in close to you just so you can hear what he saying. "Did you let him touch you." His voice demanding an answer. "No Troy..." Your barely able to speak inbetween your sobs. He back hands you across your face busting your lip open then grabs your hair at the back of your head tightly. 

He presses his forehead against yours. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" He screams it into your face his voice full of rage. You try to back away but he doesn't let you move a inch. "Now you should tell me the truth before I get really angry." Maybe if you push him a little more he might go ahead and kill you. "I kissed him and I let him touch me in the places where your hands have already been." His hand moves to your throat as he begins to strangles you. He stops before you pass out. "I am not going to kill you I am just going to hurt you very badly." He walks behind you again as he just unleashes the whip across your back several more times. Your screams are ear deafening and terrifying. When he finally stops your entire body is limp. "Looks like that's all she can take for now so I am going to turn the rest of this stream over to the God Queen herself Tyreen. Don't forget to like, follow, and submit to your king."

Your body shakes from the fury he just unleashed on you. Your back on fire as the tingles of pain take over your entire body. He throws the whip back onto table then makes his way back over you. He grabs your face forcing you to look at him. "You really know how to me piss off but you'll make it up to me." A cocky smirk grows across his lips as he runs his thumb across the bottom of your lips. "You still haven't thanked me for coming to get you." You already know how he likes to be thanked. He grabs you around your waist lifting you slightly as he moves your hands off of the hook. When he puts you back to your feet your barely able to stand and you fall to your knees in front him. He grabs your hair pulling your head back. "You can show me how grateful you are. Undo my pants." Your arms feel heavy as you try to move them. Him being impatient goes ahead doing it for you pulling them down far enough to expose his private parts. 

His erection pops out of the confines of his underwear in front of you. He uses his hand rubbing up and down on his shaft to get it harder. He teases the tip across your lips. "Put it your fucking mouth and I better not feel any teeth." The second you hesitate his grip gets tighter on your hair. "I can always whip you some more." This time you let him push himself into your mouth. "That's a good girl. Now look at me while you suck on my cock." You can feel the tears roll down your cheeks as you look up at him. He is enjoying himself as he continues to smile. He is controlling your movements as he forces himself further into your mouth. Troy moans with pleasure as he thrusts into you viciously. Each time he forces your head towards his hips gagging you in the process. You gasp for air quickly inbetween if you can. You can taste his precum and sweat. 

He slows his thrusting down to enjoy longer deeper movements. Your hands clench onto the chain of the handcuffs as he holds your head towards his hips. He enjoys watching you gag on his cock and watching you gasp for air. The moment you clench your eyes close you hear him yell at you. "Open your fucking eyes." When you open your eyes your vision is watery as the tears stream down your face. Tiny whimpers of pain escape from you as he becomes more aggressive. He gives one last hard thrust as he shoves himself to back of your throat forcing you to swallow all of his ejaculation. He moans with pleasure as he reaches his organism. He pulls your head back as he pulls himself out of your mouth. He leans in close to you as his face becomes more serious. "I am no where near done with you yet." He let's you go as he adjusts himself and his clothes. Your barely able to hold yourself up as you try to cough up and spit out everything you can from your mouth.

He grabs you by your arm pulling you up to stand. Your legs are shakey as you try to walk almost falling to the ground when one of them give out. He stops you from falling then in one swift movement he has you over one of his shoulders. Your whole body is aching in pain and your back feels like it's on fire. He walks down several hallways then to a area that has a few people lounging around. No one would look in your direction all of them avoiding any eye contact with you. He takes you into another room that is a small living quarters. He puts you back down to your feet before turning around to lock the door to the room. He grabs the chain on the handcuffs pulling you over to the corner the room. "Before you get in my bed you need to clean up." Troy looks at you with disgust on his face. You hold your head down as you try to stop yourself from shaking. He grabs your hands yanking you with them. He unlocks the cuffs tossing them onto a nearby shelf. 

You turn the water on for the shower using one of your hands to test it. You can feel Troy's eyes on you. He is standing behind you waiting for you undress. He isn't very patient and his hands grab your shirt ripping it off of you. He also quickly has your pants down to your ankles. You step out of your pants into the shower. You watch him pick up what's left of your clothes then he throws them into the garbage. You turn around facing the wall as you grab the soap bar off of the shelf. "Make sure to scrub every inch of your body." His voice practically growls at you. He stands there watching you wash yourself. You scrub the parts of your body that you can. While you were busy cleaning yourself you didn't notice him getting undressed. Your body freezes in place when you feel his mech arm wrap around you. His other hand grabs the soap from you then he starts to wash your back. The soap only intensifies the burning sensation in each of the cuts. 

Once he is done he tosses the soap back on its rack. He uses his free hand to rub on different parts of your body. His hand finally makes it's way down to your private area. He holds his hand over your area while he asks you question. "Did you let him touch you between your legs?" His voice sends shivers down your spine. His hand begins to tightly squeeze pinching some of your more your delicate area. "No Troy!" You scream out in a shakey voice. His hand relaxes a little. "Then why did you say he did?" You can feel how deeply he is breathing against your back. "I wanted to make you angry enough to kill me..." Your voice trails off to a whisper towards the end. His grip softens around you. He leans forward shutting off the shower before letting go of you. He doesn't say a word to you as he grabs a couple of towels to dry off with.

You sit on his bed gripping the towel tightly. He hasn't said much of anything since you told him you want to die. You watch as he puts on a pair of pants and grabs what looks like to be a needle and thread. "A couple of your cuts need to be closed. I don't need you bleeding all over my bed." He has you turn to the side and lower the towel. Your entire body tenses up when you feel the needle go into your skin. The skin on your back is so very tender. You can feel warm blood trickle down as he stitches up your wounds. You can't stop yourself from crying out. The pain is becoming unbearable. You feel your body become limp as you start to fall forward but Troy's arm is quickly around you. His voice sounds like a far away echo. You try to keep your eyes open as your vision becomes blurry then everything goes dark and silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long wait.

You're awakened by a loud buzzing noise that reverberates around you. Your heavy eyelids try to flicker open but are quickly blinded by bright blue sparks. You're laying on your stomach barely able to move your very sore body. Troy turns around from his project when he hears your whimpers as you try to sit up in the bed. You look over to him with teary eyes when you notice something different about him. His taken off his large mech arm that almost makes him look vulnerable. He stands up from his chair then makes his way to sit on the bed next you. "Let me see your back." His voice demanding but not as harsh as usual. You turn to let him look at your back then feel his fingertips run over the different stitched cuts. Again you whimper out from the pain moving away from his touch. 

You turn to face him when his hand grabs your chin tilting it up towards him. "Submit to me as your God and I can help ease your pain. Just say you belong to me." His tone of voice is low but calm. His face leans in closer as his hand moves to the side of your face then to the back of your head where he grabs a fist full of your hair. His forehead is now pressing against yours. He growls under his breath growing impatient with you. He pulls your head back with your hair. His lips barely brush against yours as he speaks softly but in taunts. "Just say it. Submit to me." His tone changes when you don't give him what he wants. His voice screaming at you this time. "FUCKING SAY IT!"

Your body trembles at the sound of his voice. Warm tears roll down your face. You have no choice. You realise that now. You were his the minute he first laid his eyes on you. There is no escaping him. In your boiling frustration you shout out. "I am yours... I am fucking yours Troy..." You sob uncontrollably at your defeat bringing your hands to your face covering it in shame. Troy lets go of your hair as he gets up from the bed. "That wasn't so hard now was it." He taunts you like you're a child. He walks over to his coat then pulls a little glass vial from his pocket. He holds up the little vial in his fingers. "Do you know what this is?" You look more closely at it now able to see it has a dark red liquid. Troy walks closer to you still holding it up now more towards the light. "Normally just a healing hypo but we've added something a little special. In fact our special ingredient is our gift to our family. A gift from your Gods." 

He bends down to his knees in front you as he puts the vial into a injector then runs it up your exposed thigh. He pushes the little button then you feel a poke and a stinging sensation travel through your leg. Your body tingles at first but then it feels warm and very relaxed. His fingertips run up your thigh sending goosebumps all over you. Everything feels good on your skin. His hands starts to move towards the sheet you have clenched in your hands. "That euphoric feeling you're feeling right about now is a gift we give to all of our family." His voice almost soothing to you. He snatches the sheet from your hand tossing it to the side. Troy grins at the sight of your fully exposed body in front of him. He runs his fingertips down the middle of your chest towards your stomach. "I could be cutting you open right now and you would enjoy it." He speaks softly just over a whisper.

His hand gropes one of your breasts sending new sensations through out your body. In your own surprise a loud moan escapes from you. You instantly cover your mouth with your hand still stunned at the way his hand feels on you. Everything in your body feels intensified in a good way. He laughs at your reaction as he continues to tease you. After having his fun Troy stands up in front you as his demeanor changes slightly. "Lay flat on the bed. I want to try something on you." You look up to him with some confusion but do as your told. He runs his fingertips across your torso then places his palm on the middle of your chest. At first it feels like a static charge then something wrapping around your body. His Siren tattoo pulses with the beautiful red illuminating the room. You look up to him to see his silver eyes focusing on his hand. 

At first you felt something tug at you but not physically. It's a gentle pulling at your energy. The more you look at Troy you start to understand what he is doing. His face looks strained slightly like he is trying to hold back. It's a strange feeling having your energy slowly drained from your body. Tyreen is able to leech off others and Troy has only ever took from her from what you can recall. You feel a strong yank from within yourself that causes you to gasp for air. Troy is quick to move his hand away from you breaking whatever hold he had. You stare up at him trying to fight to stay awake but you're suddenly too exhausted. You can see Troy yelling but you can't make out the words his saying. Before your eyes finally close you think maybe Troy has a worried expression? 'No that can't be right...' you think to yourself as you give in closing your eyes.

* * *

Rhys sits in his dark lit office staring at his computer screen. The blue figure stands quietly behind him looking over Rhys's shoulder. He finally brought himself to watch the latest live stream from Troy. Everyone knows how sadistic Troy is and he never disappoints his followers. A feeling of guilt pulls at Rhys for not being able to protect her like he wanted to. He stomach is in knots as he sees her frightened expression. His frustration only building inside. His company now consistently under attack from Maliwan and her taken being tortured and him feeling completely powerless to stop any of it. Once she starts screaming out Rhys can't continue to watch anymore cutting the feed off. Jack's hologram puts his hand on Rhys's shoulder while he bends down to get eye level with him. "You need to forget about her and focus on taking care of our company." His words are harsh to hear especially when Rhys hears the word our. 

Unknown to everyone around Rhys and especially Zer0 he has had Jack's help building up Atlas on the condition that he wouldn't send the A.I. back to the darkness. He never had intentions of using the A.I. ever again but in his desperation to get Atlas up and running he needed help so he made a deal with the psychopath himself well Jack's A.I. Rhys didn't have the aggression to do what was necessary to be done but Jack does. Rhys would let the A.I. take over temporarily but Rhys made it clear if anything happened like it did the last time then that would be the end of the A.I. "Rhysie I am not trying to overstep my boundaries here but you're really going to need me to take the lead on this. I know how to win wars kiddo." Rhys just looks up to the hologram nodding that he knows that too.

* * *

Troy sits on the floor with his back against the bed while he watches her sleep. He is finally starting to calm down himself after what happened earlier. Troy almost fucked up a lot of his plans. He probably should of just tried his experiment on one of the bandits but he doesn't want to risk Tyreen finding out until he knew for sure himself but he didn't think too much about the risk it really posed for her. Once she started to go unconscious he knew he went to far but it's like Tyreen had talked about before that she could taste her victims. He could taste his little his birdie making him salivate for more and for a second he couldn't resist the urge to indulge himself but the second he lost control he almost killed her. She starts mumbling something that catches his attention. "maya... don't go..." Her words are barely over a whisper. He gets on knees beside the bed as he checks on her again. 

Her breathing is picking up and her pulse is beginning to race. He puts his hand on her forehead feeling her temperature raising then he hears her but her lips aren't moving. He closes his eyes listening in on her thoughts. He couldn't see what she is dreaming but he could hear her talking and there was something else he could feel what she is feeling. She's lost yelling out for help but her next scream "FIREHAWK DON'T ABANDON ME!" he could feel her anguishing pain course through his body. He falls back sitting away from the bed. Her voice echoing in his head. It stuns Troy for a moment as he sits there with his head in his hand. He has heard plenty of people scream before but this time he could feel her grief overwhelming him. He gets back to his feet standing in the middle of room staring at her. She's tossing and turning in her restless sleep. He doesn't move while he tries to figure out what the hell just happened to him. 

He is perplexed about how something like this can occur. Him and Tyreen communicate often in other's minds but he's never felt anything from the other person. Tyreen has never mentioned anything like this to him before either. Speaking of Tyreen her voice brings him back out of his thoughts. "Come on parasite we have a date with a vault monster." He snaps back his sister. "Ty you know I hate it when you call me that. I'll be there in a second." He puts his jacket on then reaches into it's pocket again pulling out another vial. This one is purely God's gift. He gives her some to help her relax till he gets back. He takes what's left for himself trying to calm himself down before he meets up with his sister. He has to shake off whatever it is he thinks he is feeling after all he suppose to be a God King. 

As he getting ready to walk out of the room he stops beside the bed covering her with a sheet. It seems she is finally resting more comfortably. He locks the door to the room he doesn't trust the Maliwan soldiers that are lingering around the ship. He waves over two of his COV followers to come to him. "No one in, no one out. You're to guard her with your life understood." Both of the bandits take their post at the door honored that their king chose them. Troy makes his way to the bridge of the ship to meet up with his sister. Tyreen stands with her arms folded on her chest annoyed with how long it's taking Troy. "Troy the vault thieves already took down the vault monster we need to get to it before it dies." Tyreen grabs onto him instantly teleporting into the monster's lair. 

A little girl with a blue haired Siren arguing suddenly stop looking towards the Calypsos twins that are now standing on the incapacitated vault monster. Tyreen is excited that the vault thieves already did the hard part for them. "What's up, bitches? Oooh Troy! Look what they left for us." Troy jumps down off the beast to properly thank them for doing all of the hard work. Tyreen in her excitement couldn't help herself. "Keep this up and I'll be a God for real!" Troy quickly snaps back at his sister correcting her. "Uhh... WE'LL be Gods." She acts as if she's said nothing wrong. Everyone in the room watches as Tyreen starts to leech the power from monster. The little girl yells out to them wanting to know what they are doing. Troy decides to give them some need to know info. "Taking what's ours, see the monsters don't protect the power of vaults they ARE the power of the vaults." 

"And now it's all mine!" Tyreen fully satisfied in taking all that she can. Again Troy feels the sting of his sister being selfish trying to take it all for herself. He looks up towards her with mild distain. "Save any for the parasite?" She of course instantly gets annoyed in having to share with her brother. She teleports to him grabbing onto his already extended arm. Once they are done with their exchange the little girl starts arguing with Tyreen while funny to Troy only makes Tyreen's mood even more foul. The blue haired Siren tries to hold back the little girl but her smart ass mouth infuriates Tyreen. Tyreen quickly teleports grabbing the young girl around her neck as she knocks back the other Siren. "MA..YA!" The young girl yells out to the blue haired Siren while she gasps for air which catches Troy's attention. 'That's one of the names she muttered in her sleep.' Maya quickly gets back to her feet then phaselocks Troy pulling him to her. She quickly punches him in the stomach to bring him to his knees before putting him into a chokehold.

Maya tries to barter with Tyreen for the little girl which Tyreen hesitates but lets go of her. While still in Maya's hold Troy does his Siren mind trick so his sister doesn't hear what he says to Maya. Troy whispers your name to Maya. He feels her body tense up as her grip loosens for just a second. It's enough that Troy is able to break free from her hold. Before she has a chance to phaselock him again he grabs her wrist and his mech hand is around her throat. He extends his mech arm lifting her slightly off the ground while he begins to take her life. Maya looks to the little girl reaching her other hand towards her. "Ava... i.. am.. so-rry..." Her voice barely heard between gasps for air. He continues to taunt her in her last few moments while smiling the entire time. "You left her all alone and now she's my new play thing." Without anymore hesitation Troy yanks out the rest of her energy turning her into dust. Tyreen is completely stunned at what she just watched her brother do. 

The little girl tries to run past Tyreen shooting her gun at Troy but he has an even bigger surprise to unveil. He instantly phaselocks the girl in a purplish ball. His sister annoyed and shocked. "I thought you could only take from me." Troy smiles knowing that now he can take the powers from any Siren. "Come on. We got what we came for." Tyreen's voice sounding a bit bitter but Troy is enjoying every second of it. His sister finally understanding that he is equal to her and not just some parasite anymore. He drops the girl out of his phaselock as they get ready to leave. Ava raises her gun towards the Calypso twins while their backs are turned. "you fucking assholes.." Before Ava has a chance to squeeze the trigger Tyreen has already teleported to her. This time Tyreen has no mercy as she viciously chokes her while she steals her life's energy. 

* * *

Katagawa is absolutely giddy to open the package that was delivered to him earlier. His grin grows wider as he takes the bodysuit out. It's almost a exact copy of Zer0's with the exception of Maliwan colors. The fabric easily slips onto his figure while still clinging to his frame but flexible enough that it doesn't feel tight. He quickly reads over the instructions before putting his helmet on. While the twins are out Katagawa wants to play especially with Troy's little birdie. Since the night he first met her he has been thinking of all of the things he could do to her. To him Troy is amateur and would never be able to satisfy her the way he can. The best part of the suit is it's ability to camouflage pretty much making him invisible. He skips down the hallway towards Troy's room before stopping at the sight of the two bandits standing guard at the door. 

Most bandits aren't the smartest to him so he thinks of a simple plan to distract them then he can sneak into room. He quietly sneaks his way beside one of the guards then simply smacks one in the back of head as if it was the other guard doing it. "What the fuck Bobo!" The guard pushes the other one hard. "Debil you sumbitch!" A few more shoves between the two guards and they were rolling around on the floor fighting. While the two of them are busy Katagawa opens the door enough that he slips in undetected. The room is dimly lit but enough that he can see her sleeping. He can barely contain his excitement as he creeps his way over to her. His hand reaches out to the thin sheet grabbing it as he begins to slowly pull it down exposing her bare body. He stands at the end of bed looking down at her. Katagawa stares at her intensely as he overtaken by his more naughty urges. 

He carefully crawls up into the bed gently moving her legs apart. Katagawa moves slowly as he positions himself between her legs. His upper body just inches away from her's. She is completely vulnerable for him to take advantage of. Troy doesn't deserve to have such a delicious woman. He listens to her breathing and the occasional soft purrs that escape from her. She's in a deep sleep unaware of the sexual predator that is ready to pounce on her. His fingertips trace over the branding that's now scarred into her flesh. He enjoys that memory and wants to hear her scream again. His hands begin to roam her body down towards her hips. He sits back admiring her cleavage as his hands start to rub on her thighs. One of his hands start to rub on his groin area as he prepares himself to indulge in his urges. He grabs onto her hips pulling her into position but to his shock her eyes are wide open staring up at him.

* * *

Does your eyes deceive you or are you still dreaming? You can feel hands squeeze on your hips momentarily before you kick the hell out of whatever is holding onto you. Your foot definitely hit something hard and you could hear it hit the ground. You jump out of the bed heading straight for Troy's desk area grabbing one of the metal pipes he was using as scrap metal. You swing the pipe around hoping to hit whatever is in the room with you. "Show yourself!... Invisible Asshole!" You scream out in your frustration. The commotion catches the attention of the two guards that bust into the room but stop in their tracks watching you. After you swing the pipe a few more times you finally notice the two guards staring at you. They instantly turn their heads looking away from you. "Ummm... are you ok?..." Bobo stutters his words as he still won't make eye contact with you. 

You're definitely not ok and you're sure something else was in the room with you but whatever it was it's gone now. After you calm down a little you realise that you're standing in front of strangers naked swinging a metal pipe around. They both slowly begin to move back to the open door. You lay the pipe back on the desk then grab the sheet off of the bed. You wrap it around your body as you make your way towards the guards. "Please don't leave me alone. It must of been a bad dream." You knew it wasn't a dream and you didn't want to be alone just in case it might still be in the room. The skinnier guard looks up to you finally as he speaks. "Troy will be upset if we stay in here with you." You know he is right but you also know if you try to leave the room Troy would be upset too. "What if we just sit in the doorway. That way you're not in the room and I won't be alone. Please.." 

They both finally agree sitting down at the entrance of the doorway. You do the same sitting across from them. You try to break the silence by introducing yourself to them and then ask for their names. The first to introduce himself is the bigger of the two. "I am Bobo." The skinnier man then introduces himself as Debil. You put out your hand but both refuse to touch you. Debil looks down at his hands as he fiddles with his thumbs. "We're not allowed to touch you." You're not surprised at all during the feast for their special guests you could tell Troy didn't want anyone touching you and even recently when you teased about Rhys touching you he didn't take it well. So you just smile at the two guards. "That's ok. I know a game we can play. I use to play it all the time when I was little. Rock paper scissors. " You explain the rules to them and past the time talking while you played. 

They would often stop to bicker about who actually won the round so you often had to referee them. They are actually brothers you came to find out so the fighting between them actually was normal for them. They also grew up near Sanctuary so they knew some of what actually happened during the Hyperion Crimson Raiders war. Handsome Jack had terrorized that region and the constant fighting with the Crimson Raiders drove many of the bandits clans away. Eventually they found the twins who united the different clans providing protection and purpose for them. The ideas the twins promised sounds good but unfortunately you were technically their enemy. "BOBO YOU CHEATIN SUMBITCH!" Debil shoves his brother and they quickly start with childish fighting. You couldn't help but laugh at them. They both look at you a little stunned at first but start laughing with you.

* * *

Troy hears the laughter while he walks down the hallway towards his room. He stops to listen before he peeks his head slightly around the corner. His two idiot guards sitting on the floor a little too close to her. He watches them play their game as they enjoy themselves. Something about her smile made him smile and he likes her laughter but her screams also give him pleasure. The confusion in his thoughts make him angry. Troy steps out from his hiding spot phaselocking both of the guards into the air. Her expression of terror as she looks up to him. Yes this feels right to him this is how it's suppose to be. Hearing her beg and plead while on her knees fueled his ego. Something about having her around him gives him the feeling of being an omnipotent God. 


End file.
